I Thought You Were Dead
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Two years after the battle, things have really changed...


**I Thought You Were Dead**

Two years. It had been two years since the final battle with Deep Blue. Soon after the battle, Aoyama had left Ichigo and moved to England for his studies. She was sad about it for a while, but it really wasn't much compared to her already pretty severe depression.

After Ichigo had been brought back to life, Ryou had told her Kisshu had been killed, and that Pai and Taruto had taken his body back with them. Ichigo had literally broken down. Spending time with Aoyama had helped a little, but then he left, and it became a lot harder for Ichigo to keep going. The other Mews never disputed Ryou's claim that Kisshu was dead, so Ichigo had no reason to disbelieve it.

After Aoyama had left, Ryou had asked Ichigo to be his girlfriend. She refused; there was no way she was going out with him after what he put her through, and she told him that. He just said he'd give her some time to get over Aoyama, and walked away.

Two months later, he asked again. Ichigo's answer was the same as it had been before; there was no way in HELL she was going out with him. It soon became clear that Ryou wouldn't give up on this, so she quit Café Mew Mew. He tried to get her back, of course, but Keiichiro had intervened, so Ichigo just calmly left. Unfortunately, that wasn't the end of Ryou's attempts to make Ichigo be his girlfriend. It got to the point where she threatened to file a restraining order against him. The threat only worked for about a month, and then Ryou was back at it. Ichigo finally told her parents, and they helped her get a restraining order against Ryou. After two police warnings, he finally seemed to have given up.

Another year passed, and Ichigo hadn't heard from or seen Ryou or Keiichiro in a long time. One day, however, her cell phone rang, and seeing it was Keiichiro, she picked up, then asked warily, "Keiichiro?"

"_Hi Ichigo," _Keiichiro said. _"I just thought I'd let you know that the computers here sensed something approaching Earth. I don't think it's another attack, but just be aware, okay?"_

"Okay," Ichigo said. "Was there anything else?"

"_I also wanted to see how you were doing," _Keiichiro said.

"I'm okay," Ichigo said. "Less depressed, at least. Moe and Miwa have been really helpful."

"_That's good," _Keiichiro said, sounding relieved. _"I'll keep you posted on whoever's here, okay?"_

"Okay," Ichigo said. "Bye." She hung up, and sat down on her bed, thinking. _I'm guessing it's Pai and Taruto, _she thought. _I hope they came to confess to Lettuce and Pudding; those two have waited long enough. _She sighed. _I wish Kisshu was still alive…. _she thought gloomily. _It's going to be hard to see Lettuce and Pudding get their dream guys, but I guess I'll have to keep it together. _Sighing, she picked up a drawing she had done a while ago, and looked at it longingly. It was a picture of Kisshu, smirking. Tears filled her eyes, and she dropped the picture, burying her face in her hands as she started sobbing.

Suddenly she heard teleportation, and her head snapped up. Kisshu stepped out of the teleportation hole, and Ichigo went dead white. Kisshu's expression faded from his usual smirk to worry, and he asked softly, "Koneko-chan, what's wrong?"

"You… you can't be alive," Ichigo whispered. "You died…"

Kisshu was puzzled, and said, "The Mew Aqua brought me back to life. You thought I was dead?"

"They told me that you died," Ichigo whispered. "You're really okay?"

"I'm fine," Kisshu said softly. He came over and sat next to her, and was completely shocked when she hugged him tightly. He hesitantly hugged back, and she snuggled against him. Feeling this, Kisshu tightened his grip on her and started stroking her hair gently. "Did you really miss me that much?" he asked softly.

"Mmhm…" Ichigo mumbled into his shirt. "You're not leaving, are you?"

"Not if you don't want me to," Kisshu said. "So what's been happening here?"

Ichigo took her face out of Kisshu's shoulder, and said, "I had to file a restraining order against Ryou, but since then it's been pretty quiet."

"What's a restraining order?" Kisshu asked.

"Basically it means he can't come near me without getting arrested," Ichigo said. "He wouldn't stop nagging me about being his girlfriend, and I couldn't take it anymore, so I finally decided to file a restraining order on him so I could get him out of my hair for good."

"You're not going to do that to me, right?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo giggled. "Nope, you get off easy, since your nagging paid off," she said. "Ryou's evil. You're not, so I have no reason to file a restraining order against you- not that it would go through anyways."

"Ichigo, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Kisshu asked.

"I would love to!" Ichigo said happily.

Kisshu smiled happily, and asked hopefully, "Does that mean we can get married too?"

"Kisshu, I'm only fifteen," Ichigo said, giggling. "Let's wait a while to start making decisions like that."

Kisshu pouted, and asked, "Does that mean I can't give you the little present I got you?"

"If you want to, you can," Ichigo said.

Kisshu perked up and took a small box out of his pocket. He handed it to Ichigo, who opened it to find a gold ring decorated with a small heart made out of a pink diamond, and looked at Kisshu in awe. "This is amazing…" she said. "Is it a promise ring?"

"I prefer the word 'engagement', but we can call it a promise ring if you want," Kisshu said, smirking.

Ichigo giggled, and Kisshu took her right hand, and then slid the ring onto her ring finger. Ichigo smiled happily, and kissed him. Kisshu, though a bit startled, kissed back passionately.

They kept at it until they heard tapping on the window, and reluctantly broke apart. The tapper was Ryou, and Ichigo sighed, then slammed the window open, and snarled, "You'd better have a really good reason for ignoring the restraining order I have on you, Blondie."

"The computers sensed alien activity here, so I came to see if you were okay," Ryou said.

"I was until you got here, you lying scum," Ichigo snarled. "WHY did you tell me Kisshu was dead!? Wait, let me guess- you wanted to have me, so you tried to eliminate all hope of competition, right?"

"Uh…" Ryou said uncomfortably.

"Thought so," Ichigo said. "Well, since you've already ignored the restraining order twice, I think now I can land you in jail."

"And what are you going to do when I tell the police you're harboring aliens?" Ryou asked, smirking.

"I can teleport," Kisshu commented. "There won't be any proof that she's got me here if I'm not here."

Ichigo smirked at Ryou and grabbed her cell phone, then dialed 911. When she got a response, she said, "This is Momomiya Ichigo, at 246 Ayame Street. Yep, he ignored the restraining order again. Can you send someone over? I can keep him here. You can? Good, see you soon." She hung up and looked over as Kisshu finished tying Ryou up with what looked like duct tape.

"Koneko-chan, do you need me to leave?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo thought, then smirked and said, "Nope. We can tell the police about Ryou's illegal projects, and then he'll be in jail for life. Not to mention I can explain that he can turn into a kitten, so they can find a cell he can't get out of."

"Are they going to arrest me?" Kisshu asked.

"Not if I can help it," Ichigo said. "After all, only humans fall under the police's jurisdiction."

"Okay," Kisshu said.

"You can't do this!" Ryou shouted.

"Too late," Ichigo said, as the doorbell rang. She went downstairs to get it, followed by Kisshu, who was dragging Ryou.

Opening the door, Ichigo saw two police officers, and they looked startled to see Kisshu. "Who's that?" one of them asked.

"This is my boyfriend, Kisshu," Ichigo said. "He tied Ryou up after he tried to climb in my window."

Kisshu walked over and handed Ryou over, and the officer who took him asked, "Are you a cosplayer?"

Kisshu looked at Ichigo, who sighed, and said, "No, he's not. I needed to talk to the police anyways; Ryou's crimes don't just include harassment."

"Maybe we should come in, and you can tell us what else Mr. Shirogane's been doing," one of the officers said.

"Of course, come in," Ichigo said. The officers followed her to the living room, and they all sat down.

"So what else has Mr. Shirogane done?" the first officer asked.

"Ryou created Tokyo Mew Mew," Ichigo said. "He infused five girls- myself included- with animal DNA without our permission or our parents' permission, and told us we had to fight off the aliens who were attacking Tokyo two years ago. And at least in my case, he continually blackmailed me into staying on the team, sexually harassed me, and underpaid me. To my knowledge, the other girls were paid the full amount, but I didn't get that."

"Is there some reason you never called us before now?" the officer asked.

"I didn't want to get dissected, and Ryou told me that if I tried to go to the police, he'd kill my school friends," Ichigo said. "I didn't want my school friends to go to jail for beating him to a pulp, so I didn't come to you."

"Uh… your school friends wouldn't happen to be Yanagida Moe and Honjou Miwa, would they?" the other officer asked, sounding a bit nervous.

"That's them," Ichigo said. "Did they land someone in the hospital again?"

"No, but they're SCARY," the officer said. "You know what Miwa did to her cousin, right?"

"Yup, and then she beat up her uncle when she was done with Yohi," Ichigo said. "And now everyone calls her a 'weapon of mass destruction', right?"

"That's right," the officer sighed. "And I suppose if we arrest your boyfriend, the police force will go down, right?"

"Probably; it's not like I can stop them," Ichigo said. "You've never seen them in action, have you?"

"I don't WANT to see them in action," the office said. "Colonel Honjou was on sick leave for a whole MONTH!"

"Back to the Tokyo Mew Mew thing," the other officer said. "Is there anything we need to know about keeping Mr. Shirogane in prison?"

"He can turn into a kitten," Ichigo said. "I'd recommend finding a cell that a kitten can't get out of. He can only stay that way for ten minutes, though, so if he goes past that limit, he'll be stuck forever."

"Alright, we'll take him in," the officer said. "Technically your boyfriend doesn't fall under our jurisdiction, so just keep a low profile, and you shouldn't have trouble."

"I can change my ears if need be," Kisshu said.

"Good," the officer said. He nodded to his partner, and they grabbed Ryou and dragged him off. Ichigo saw them to the door, and then closed it behind them.

When she went back inside, she found Kisshu waiting, and he smiled. "Now that that's taken care of, should we kiss?" he asked.

Ichigo smiled and kissed him passionately.

**Too short, but I tried. Please review?**


End file.
